New positions – The Next Extra Extra!
by neveria yan
Summary: Just Rex and a friend talking about positions, which opened up the question, why haven't Rex 'bottomed' yet. Will he go through with it and does he survive? Because if he does, you know this will open up a whole other world of bed play. ;D


**New positions – The Next Extra Extra!**

(Just Rex and a friend talking about positions, which opened up the question, why haven't Rex 'bottomed' yet. Will he go through with it and does he survive? Because if he does, you know this will open up a whole other world of bed play. ;D )

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rumors were no longer rumors.

It was concrete. Every department had the facts rattled out.

Nathan, was Romeo no more, but a tied down dog to Cody.

And it had everyone in Providence in an uproar that someone had finally managed the feat of taming the dog.

It didn't actually come so much as a surprise to Rex or Noah, since they started noticing the subtle differences in which they acted around each other when *Matthew took that super long leave to propose to his beau and sketch out wedding and housing planning.

When Matthew returned, if he noticed anything, he said nothing, and besides, shortly after that, *Providence was in high tensions over information leaks and missing personnel that led up to a total meltdown and a battle of hell.

All in all, the whole she-bang was just too chaotic for anyone to nose about debatable titbits like who's dating who.

However, as soon as the cataclysmic battle was over, Nathan and Cody became open about their relationship, and they became the second most talked about couple after Caesar and Doctor Rhodes. It seemed to be the only thing on everyone's lips, overtaking the initial talk about where Providence was going to move to – which by the way, White Knight and main control was still keeping mum about.

To Matthew's credit, he didn't seem to be affected by this, except for a slight clearing of his throat which betrayed his awkwardness whenever the couple came around. Like right at the moment, when the famous couple entered the cafeteria and joined him at their usual table with *Delta.

Rex happened to be with them at the moment, and his senses spiked when he picked up his buddies' discomfort.

Still, being adults as they were, they pretended nothing was amiss. It helped that a few of the Delta guys were present, softening the tension that was cooking between Matthew and the couple.

There were a lot of jokes thrown, and laments focusing on the dire state of Providence building.

Repair works were done on a minimum scale, only covering the base necessities to ensure electrical and security systems were running properly. The rationale was that since Providence was going to shift the base to another location anyway, there was no need to spend too much fixing it up. So much of the offices and rooms were left decrepit.

Rex was lucky his room was one part of the block that was completely untouched from the battle. Only the TV was damaged from the electrical cables short-circuiting, and it was a miracle Six humoured him, getting him a bigger, better screen after a week of pouting and hounding.

Many others, were not so lucky. Some sections of the sleeping quarters were badly torn into, and those were brutally ignored – staff were just reshuffled and temporarily made room with others.

Their dining spaces also reduced to just one, which resulted in overwhelming long queues, and overcrowding, forcing many to take away their meals and dine along corridors instead. The worse was the communal showers. One of the underground main pumps had a damaged filter, hence soil runoff often leaked in and gets pumped through the entire piping system, which didn't make for pretty sight every time someone wanted a shower.

Despite all these inconveniences, Providence staff mostly sucked it up and lived with it. There were worst things after all, than not having a proper bed and bath.

Like nanites for instance.

But since Providence has practically become nanite-free, there was a lightness in the air that made these little hassles much more endurable. Everyone has virtually been in such good mood, that Bobo even complained how it was boring to prank anybody since no one got angry.

It was however, a mood that Rex preferred. It was better after all, without the tension, and those ominous feeling of trepidation and anxiety. He hoped days like these would last as long as possible, as he knew, this was an important period for staff to recharge their worn spirits that had been fighting without rest for the longest time.

Of course, this doesn't mean the staff didn't have to work. Combat officers were still busy and neck up with new duties, mostly aiding with transport and escort of civilians taking their turns for de-nanitization.

It didn't register like such a mammoth of a task until weeks passed and Rex realized the flood of people coming and going wasn't waning. Even Noah's schedule was starting to become packed. At first he was left alone with plenty of time to cosy with Rex and going at it like rabbits. But that gradually changed as the weeks flew by. There was too much stuff to do and Providence was shorthanded, being that a percentage of their personnel were still recuperating from wounds from the last incident.

Before long, the lively conversations about their work and such had to come to close as many of them had to return to their duties.

It left Rex with Matthew and Nathan, since the three of them were the only ones who had extra time left on their lunch break.

Rex was immediately uncomfortable to be left alone with them, particularly when Matthew stared at Nathan pointedly the moment Cody left the table.

Nathan didn't miss this, as he promptly commented in between gulps of his drink.

"Speak up if you got something to say."

Matthew didn't hesitate to reply. "You better not be playing with him."

Nathan barely kept his teeth from showing. "*_You_ were the one playing with him."

Matthew flinched, then frowned.

Rex stepped in right that moment to keep his buddies from an awkward quarrel, or maybe an all-out brawl.

"Hey guys, c'mon, we all love Cody, so let's just be happy for him now that he has someone to be happy with, alright?"

Matthew grunted in a way that gave Rex the feeling like he was not so much jealous, just taken aback by the sudden progression on things that happened while he was gone.

Then, by a stroke of luck, Matthew got a call from Jackson, Delta's lieutenant, so he left with a curt nod to the both of them, allowing Rex to let out an inward sigh of thanks. His relief was short lived however, because Nathan continued to seethe next to him.

"I can't believe the jackass had the gall to say that to me."

Rex elbowed Nathan the next second. "Hey hey, don't go around calling people names, okay? You're not exactly a clean sheet either, so give the guy a break."

Nathan grunted begrudgingly, opting to drown himself with the rest of his apple juice.

"You know, this sucks. I thought he would come at me with his fists, and I waited, and waited, but fuck, he does absolutely nothing!" Nathan snapped when he was done, slamming his empty cup on the table top.

Rex winched. "Well it's a good thing he didn't, because if he did, it would be like he is challenging you for Cody, and it would make him a bigger jackass then because he would done wrong by his fiancée."

"Well, I don't care either way," Nathan grumbled, "I just want an excuse to punch him."

Rex rolled his eyes. "If you've got too much energy to spare, just go fuck your boyfriend."

Nathan snorted. "I'm not a beast like you – I give him time to recover."

It was Rex's turn to snort. "Then let him have at you instead. I'm sure a day or two in bed will cool down your head."

Instead of making a comeback like Rex expected him to, Nathan was suddenly quiet. Finding it odd, he shifted a sideways glance and saw something on Nathan's face that surprised him.

"Holy shit – you've _bottomed_?"

Rex was stunned, not because of Nathan, but because he couldn't imagine Cody being the one to top.

Nathan gave a sideways grin. "You mean _you_ _haven't?"_

Rex stared at him without answer, stupefied. For all the times he had been with Noah and exchanged favors, like blowing each other and helping each other to cum, the idea of them reversing had never actually crossed his mind.

"You should know, it doesn't make you any less of a man to take it in," Nathan commented in a haughty tone, brows waggling in that superior manner he does whenever he was talking about something he was more experienced in.

"No, yea, I mean I don't think it matters in that regard," Rex finally replied in a rush, face heating up hotly, "It's just, Noah never asked."

Nathan gave a raucous laugh. "Well then, offer it. I'm sure he will appreciate it."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nathan's suggestion got Rex thinking about it all day, and the day after, and the day after that.

So much so that Six actually lost his usual composure and yelled at him over comm-links to focus on his task at hand, which required him to use his giant nanite hands to shift debris in a clean-up of one of their past operations that they had left aside for a long time.

It didn't help that Six was stressing out over being apart from Holiday and *his baby for a couple of weeks now, so nearly every little thing blew him up. It had been so chaotic recently, that Six just couldn't leave operations. Everyone knew this, and so they have all been really careful to tip-toe around the sixth most deadly man on the planet.

Rex obviously didn't have the wisdom the others had, which was what Noah chided him on when he finally returned to base near midnight.

"Seriously, what were you so distracted about recently?"

Rex gave a nonchalant shrug whilst he watched Noah strip out of his combat uniform.

"Just thinking about stuff."

"Yea, like what?"

"Like how do I ask you to fuck me – like, right up my ass."

In mid-stripping his pants then, Noah lost his balance and fell over the couch in a tangle of limbs.

"W-what?" his boyfriend coughed with a stunned expression that prompted Rex to laugh.

He went over to help him, pulling off his pants in one fluid movement, then dropped it carelessly by the side. Then planting both hands on his hips, he looked down at Noah with his head tilted.

"I asked, do you want to fuck me?"

"W-where the hell is t-this coming from?" Noah sputtered, still in disbelief.

Rex laughed again as he settled on the couch next to him and spread his thighs. He gave Noah a sideways wink and a come hither look.

"Come over here, babe."

Noah didn't need to be told twice, but he half crouched over Rex with a dazed look still in his eyes.

"Rex, are you sure?" his words hung barely above a whisper, trembling sweetly.

Rex cupped the back of Noah's neck and pulled down his lips to his in answer.

Noah exhaled a shaky breath, tickling Rex's nose and his nape, sending tingles down the rest of his already excited body.

Then Noah snaked a hand over Rex's groin, kneading his flesh over his favourite jeans.

Rex pulled apart from their kiss and gave a quick order in a rasp. "Skip the foreplay, I'm already hard."

Which was true – since returning from mission earlier and imagining Noah moving inside him, Rex became erect without even touching himself. He was nearly dying of impatience for the actual thing, realizing he hadn't experienced what it was like to have Noah topping, and the thought of it made him determined to find out before they went to bed.

Noah groaned, expressions on his face a play of arousal that made Rex lick his lips in anticipation. His thighs trembled when it was his turn for his pants to be stripped off, skin rising with goose bumps as Noah kissed and nipped at his flesh.

Rex's pulse pounded, blood rushing in a hot flood of nervous, yet excited anticipation. Every vein along his loins, stretching down to his legs and toes, were fired up and jumpy, as if frightened yet thrilled at the same time. It should be sex as they usually did, but now it felt somehow more risqué knowing he was horny and waiting for Noah's cock to enter him. At the back of his mind, he wondered if this was how Noah felt moments before he shoved his dick up his ass, and felt a weird sort of giddy satisfaction that soon, Rex would experience the same thing as his boyfriend.

The dick shoving however, didn't come nearly as quickly as Rex would have liked.

Of course, fingers went in first, despite Rex's assurance that he didn't need it. Noah would hear none of it, insisting to 'prepare' him. It was terribly cute, and sweet, and also, really, really embarrassing. Rex never realized how embarrassing it actually was to have one's ass probed and prodded with fingers until he was on the receiving end.

He was feeling so hot, he was sure he would melt into the faux leather couch at any moment if Noah didn't finish massaging his anal passages fast enough. Yet he couldn't bear to ask Noah to stop, because he was feeling terribly good.

Especially seeing Noah's lustful face from his kneeling position on the floor – shit, how it made Rex shiver like a shy, untutored kid, errant seed already spilling out his cock in sinful anticipation.

Finally, nearly fifteen minutes later, Noah was entering him, pushing into his virgin passages with achingly sweet, god-like patience.

Rex thought supernovas had exploded in his eyes, seeing all whites flashing repeatedly. The ecstasy stemming from Noah's entry was nothing like Rex had imagined, and everything that he regretted not trying out earlier.

Inch by inch, he felt Noah's hot cock crawling further up his insides, flesh shuddering against each other in a rumba that made the couch and the floor disappear beneath him. Because indeed, Rex could feel nothing else, body gone entirely numb except for the incredible sensation bursting rapidly inside his ass like sparks were showering inside his sacred tunnel.

It wasn't until Noah got to an almost innermost point, that pain exceeded the threshold of pleasure.

Because it caught him by surprise, Rex gave a startled gasps, which alerted Noah.

"Sorry, babe, does it hurt, here?"

Rex had his eyes squeezed shut for a bit whilst he tried to get used to the sensation.

"Yea, a bit," he admitted shakily, then felt Noah's lips on his, doing a hot samba on his mouth and his tongue as he pushed his cock in further.

Rex half moaned and half grunted, thankful for Noah's attempt in distracting him from the endeavour happening down south. And then he stopped, letting Rex get used to his cock seated fully inside him.

"It's done, Rex, I'm all the way in. You did great," Noah said breathily against his lips, then rewarded him with another kiss.

Rex groaned into Noah's sexy kiss, lids fluttering open slowly to meet the most loving pair of crystal blue eyes he had ever known. The visage was enough to momentarily chase away the awkward stinging sensation down below.

Even so, Rex felt compelled to tell him. "It actually fucking hurts."

Noah's brows furrowed instantly, so he quickly continued so not to dishearten him.

"But it isn't bad. I mean, I just need to get used to it."

"Maybe this is too soon," Noah said in a rush, anxiety lining his tone.

Realizing that he made Noah misunderstand, Rex quickly caught his thighs and held them firm against his ass to prevent him from pulling out.

"Shit, I'm sorry, that's not what I mean to say," Rex apologized, "I was just thinking out loud, because I never had this done to me. So… I guess I was just wondering if it always hurt when I fucked you."

Noah relaxed visibly and gave a half laugh.

"Abit," he admitted, then kissed him again, "But only in the beginning. It always feels better afterward."

Rex eyed him without confidence. "Are you sure? Or is your acting just that good?"

Noah laughed harder, causing friction down south that made more sparks dance along Rex's passages.

"Rex, however good of an actor I am, I can't fake the pleasure I feel from you. So if you trust me, then let me return you the same pleasure."

Rex took a deep breath, and nodded.

And Noah, didn't disappoint one bit. He kept true to his every word. Before long, Rex was crying out the way Noah often does when he was taking it up his ass.

"Harder, Noah, _harder_!" Rex demanded, not caring that his own ears burned with embarrassment.

"Fuck, Rex, you're too good," Noah cried aloud, obliging him, ramming into him doggy style on the couch.

They'd changed positions after cumming once together missionary style. And boy, Rex could not get enough of it.

Rex craned his neck backwards for a kiss, gasping into Noah's mouth, then returned to rest his forehead against the backrest of the couch, panting hard whilst his lover chewed and nibbled all along his neck and his shoulders.

Rex arched his back, mad from the intense stimulation happening in his ass. God, he had no idea, it was so good. He wanted Noah to fuck him all night long.

He came before long, shuddering and spurting thick milk all over the couch. Noah on the other hand, with longer endurance, didn't ejaculate, though he screamed curses into Rex's nape since Rex gave his cock rapid, loving squeezes with his anal muscles.

Rex straightened upwards into a kneeling position, helping his boyfriend's cock wedge deeper inside. Noah cursed another unintelligent word and moaned loudly, the pleasurable sound making Rex's cock quiver again. He knew he would be rock hard soon enough, and desired cumming together with Noah.

"God, Rex, you're so good. Why are you hot?" Noah rasped out.

Rex threw back a lewd smirk, cocking a brow at his lover who looked about to give out.

"Oh, you like this?" Rex squirmed abit, gyrating against Noah's groin whilst his cock was still buried inside him.

Noah sucked in a sharp intake of air and threw his head back in ecstasy, hips thrusting in frenzy even when he was already fully inside Rex.

Rex chuckled, licking his lips.

God Noah looked so sexy, turned on like this.

"Then I'm sure you'll like this even better," Rex announced, then he pulled himself off Noah and re-adjusted their positions, making Noah lay on his back on the couch.

Then he knelt over his lover, grabbing his hard, throbbing head and guiding his cock to his sensitive, pulsing asshole. In one fluid motion, Rex sat down, slamming his ass atop Noah's loins.

Both of them groaned like animals, high on heat and pleasure.

"_Fuuuck_, so good. Rex, you feel so amazing."

Giddy from the praise, Rex flew off the handle. He pushed himself off Noah with his leg muscle, then rammed his ass back down with incredible speed and force, eliciting a shout from the blonde.

"Fuck! Rex!"

"Oh yea, you like this, huh, ploughing my ass?" Rex taunted, repeating his motions over and over, relishing taking control of the ass fucking.

Funny thing, Rex never thought he would be as equally turned on letting Noah fuck him as he fucked him.

Noah dug fingers into Rex's hips, helping him with the motions.

"Yea, yea, Rex!" he cried, "Fuck my cock, _faster_, Rex, faster!"

Rex was only too happy to oblige continuing until he helped Noah climax another two times, wringing every last drop of cum from his lover.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wow, now I can see why you were into this," Rex commented at the end of it, after they have both come down from their highs. "It was fucking amazing."

Noah awarded him with a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you for the praise."

"You must have had a lot of practice."

Noah jerked in reflex hearing Rex's pointed comment. Then he looked at Rex and recognized that green monster in his eyes.

Alarm bells rang out in Noah's head.

"Look… Rex," he began dryly, eyeing him warily, "If you're going to go nuts over my past…"

"No, no, I'm just asking, out of curiosity," Rex refuted in a nonchalant tone, "How many guys have you fucked?"

Noah ran a hand through his hair, disliking where this was going.

"Does it matter?"

Rex quietly stared at him, wordlessly demanding an answer.

"Look, I don't remember."

"…they were too many for you to remember?"

"What? No!" Noah exclaimed. "Probably only a handful really – I don't know. I mean, it's not like I keep track."

Rex's perplexed expression remained, telling Noah that he was obviously still unsatisfied with his words.

Noah half-sighed. "Look, is this going to be some kind of problem for you? Like a huge draw back or something? Because you know I can't erase my past, right?"

"Oh no, no, it's nothing like that," Rex said in a rush, quickly shaking his head. "It's just that, well, I just hate to think of all the other guys who have had a taste of you… and…." He trailed off, but it was enough to expose his illogical jealously.

Noah chuckled inwardly, finding his childish possessiveness somewhat sweet and flattering.

"Look, they don't matter. Because every time I did it, I had imagined the other person was you."

This time, Rex's trouble look fell away. Instead, his brows flew to the tops of his forehead in surprise. Then a cheeky smile blossomed on his face.

"Good," he said, then he suddenly had Noah flipped on his back, cock positioned at his entrance. "So, now that you have me, only my cock enters you, got it?"

"Ahh, possessive much? I'll try to remember that."

"I'll make you remember that."

And Noah knew exactly how when he couldn't walk the next morning. Because Rex had given him a hard enough fuck to stake his claim.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Extra.


End file.
